


Don't Touch My Crown

by jidenna



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, i hope this isnt too ooc???, this is my first work ever that ive finished sOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jidenna/pseuds/jidenna
Summary: Erik has long considered that both his hair and voice were the only blessings his mother had ever given him in the womb. Or in which Erik isn't bald, has a full head of hair and is extremely proud of it





	Don't Touch My Crown

**Author's Note:**

> ok important things to take note of:  
> christine is a black albino girl and erik is a black boi in this fic!!  
> also the title is from dont touch my hair by solange bc this fic gives me so much vibes from that song lmaoo

Erik has long considered that both his hair and voice were the only blessings his mother had ever given him in the womb. Thick as wool and inky like a night sky, his well maintained coils reach out into the abyss. Greased with coconut oil (he makes sure to get the all natural brand too), it forms a large dark halo around his head (though he's positive he's no angel). Occasionally a thought of cutting his long mane flickers through his mind. It always quickly passes. He wouldn't dare ruin one of the main things that made him feel as if he were normal. Shea Moisture, bantu knots, silk bonnets; he's tried them all. Not even some mystical heavenly being knows how many hours he's sat in front of a computer screen googling hair tutorials. He even carries a pick around in his pocket, for Christ's sake. May the world have mercy on the day he finally discovers a silver lock of hair.

Christine is over for the night, declaring a sleepover night between them. The living room is filled with her own personal playlist and Ariana Grande blasts from Erik's pricey speakers. Her pale hands run through his curls, expertly braiding his hair into his scalp. His spine aching, Christine takes no notice and proceeds with her work. Art can't be rushed as she always says. Her own thick blonde curls are tucked away for the evening in a scarlet bonnet. For a split second, he considers asking for braiding tips but holds his tongue. It's a rare time Erik's mask is off around anyone and he couldn't feel more exposed without it. The full milky white mask is placed among various combs and oils, each respectively owned by the duo. He couldn't fully describe the relief he felt when Christine didn't grimace at his face after he gave into her suggestion to remove the mask to make the braiding process easier. She really is a blessing on this cruel Earth.

"Your hair is so big. " Christine said, breaking Erik out of his daze. Sliding out of her spot behind him, she stares at him face to face admiring the contrast between the fine lines of braids on his right side of his head with the unbraided curls. "I bet it's full of secrets." 

"Secrets on how to reach a high note without cracking?" Erik replies, laughing at her reference. What other secrets would he possibly have to share besides proper vocal technique and natural hair care? 

"You asshole, don't remind me about my old voice." She playfully punches his shoulder, seating herself behind him once more and resuming her work.

"Well I wasn't referencing that but if the shoe fits..." He replies, waiting for her flustered reaction. "Hey well, least I'm better now!" Christine stutters upon her words. He can only imagine how flushed her face must be right now.

"All thanks to me." Erik strikes back, his mouth stretching into a smile. He can already imagine her rolling her eyes as she blows a raspberry at him in defense. The scent of shea butter lingers in the air as the duo continue their banter. By now, Christine's playlist has long switched from Ariana to the rich vocals of Janelle Monae. Erik soaks in this foreign platonic intimacy and in all honesty, he has never been more at peace.


End file.
